For You Riku's Eyes
by Kazme
Summary: Yaoi, kinda AU Riku always beat up Sora when they were little, after leaving for 10 years he returns to find a mesmorising Sora who apparently is capturing his heart I hope it will capture yours so please R
1. Sora Who?

Hello All  
This is my first fan fic .. please don't make fun of it.

I 3 Riku, so I wanted to make a Riku + me fanfic but that's no fun right? so I'll just stick with cute little Sora! Hope you enjoy

WARNING The following contains Yaoi and Kiari Bashing, if you dislike boy+boy and/or like Kiari, please don't read. If you feel the need to read anyways as least don't flame me ..

If you like Yaoi and/or hate Kiari... then by all means I hope you enjoy --

Kazme

(ps: this story is in Riku's eyes, I will be publishing Sora's version of the same story later!)

**Prolouge**

Riku rubbed his 7 year old eyes. His mother reached down and slapped gently at his hand. "It doesn't do to whine like this. Now go say your goodbyes." For as long as he knew, which wasn't very long, he has always lived next door to Kiari and Sora. Kiari was his best friend ever, and he knew that he was going to miss her dearly after he moved. Kiari, Riku, and Sora grew up together on Destiny Island, but since his mother got reassigned to Traverse Town, they had to move. He walked up to Kiari, not knowing how long till they will see each other again. (Bear with me, it really is a Kiari bashing I swear)

Riku and Kiari hugged each other goodbye, Riku glanced at Sora starring at them. _He's doing it again _Riku thought to himself _I swear he's jealous that I'm friends with Kai and he isn't! _Sora and Kiari where twins but, in Riku's opinion, nothing alike. Kairi was out going, strong, and independent, while Sora was just a crybaby who would try to tag along with them every where.

Little 5 year old Kairi noticed Riku watching Sora, understanding his stare of annoyance. She released the hug and kicked Sora over to Riku. Sora immediatly started crying, both Kairi and Riku clasped their hands over his mouth, it was not a good time to get in trouble again. It was too late though Riku's mother noticed Sora crying. "What's wrong?" she patted him on the head, after the two kids let go off him. Before little Sora could pipe up, Riku spoke for him, "Mother don't upset him more, you know he misses me, right Sora?" Riku shot a glare at Sora who nodded through his sniffles.

"Hey" they all turned around to see two more kids running up to them. The little 10 year old brunett was grinning while the 10 year old blonde was frowning. Riku smiled, he didn't expect Leon and Cloud to say goodbye to him, they were, after all, big kids. Cloud hugged little Riku tightly and mumbled goodbye. Leon shook his hand then looked at Riku sternly, "We may never see each other again, but we will always remember each other" (1) Riku nodded smiling, he was going to miss them, Cloud and Leon, his best friend Kiari... Glancing over at Sora he thought about it a second... nope that seemed to be it, just three. His mother pulled him into their car to drive after the moving truck, he turned and waved out the window, trying not to cry.

**Chapter One "Sora Who?"**

It had been 10 years since he left Destiny Islands the first time, looking around a lot had changed. Not just his surroundings but the people, too. He walked up the steps to the high school as him mind set to automatically wonder. His mother had died recently from working till she was too sick to recover, he was sent back to his childhood home to live with his dad. He hated his dad when he was little, but he couldn't remember why. He asked the judge for another family member, or maybe by himself, but he was under 18 and not allowed to make that descision. Five more months, Riku screemed into his head. I'll be 18 then and ditch this place.

Not looking where he was going he walked straight into a 1st year. "Whoa, watch where your going kid!" Riku turned to look at who he was yelling at and stopped short. _Kawaii, _Riku slapped himself mentally _No, not cute, he is a guy, Riku get a hold of yourself. _After a quick check out he noticed that this kid really was too cute to be a boy, his brunette hair was spiky yet somehow childish, and his slim features were really to cute, he could pass as a middle schooler. And his eyes, they were a beautiful blue which were glistening and moist from... "Oh my God are you crying?" He didn't notice but the boy had been sitting there frantically trying to apollogize until he broke into tears.

Riku wasn't sure if he really was at fault here but tried to help anyways. He moved his hands to the boys face to help him. For a brief moment he was over joyed at he felt luciously soft skin, but the moment ended too soon as the boy flinched out of his hands. Riku looked at him questionally, as the boy jumped up away from Riku and saying Sorry again had run off.

Riku had no clue what just happened, but people were really starting to stare at him. He didn't quite notice the girl to his side till she spoke. "Wow, Riku, your back one day and your already beating up Sora, not that he didn't deserve it." Riku glanced over seeing a 15 year old Kairi, she looked a lot different from when she was little. Her words setting in Riku went into defense, "Hey I didn't beat up anyone he just... Sora? Wait, who's that?" Kairi left, a little too manically, "You forgot already, we used to beat him up everyday when we were little, you know my pathetic twin?" Riku glared at her, _what a witch, since when did she become... ok according to her words, forever... did I really beat up that poor kid, no wonder he flinched away from me. hmm too bad he is too cute to pass up. I think I'd like a piece of his... _"Riku!" Riku snapped up from his lovely day dream to see Kairi pouting at him. "Sorry Kai, I have to get to class... Apparently since I was behind in math I have to share a class with a bunch of 1st years, so I have to claim my own spot in the class room." Being a 1st year herself Kairi pouted even more at this, stupid 3rd year.

Riku walked as far from her as possible before he decided he would actually try and find his class this time. _Let's see B302... _He walked up to a class room with bright blue letterings with the words B302 on the door. _Hmmm bright blue, no I think his eyes were a little lighter then that. _Riku walked into the class not really paying attention to anything execpt that cute little Sora he saw earlier, yes now he knew his name, _Sora sora sora, your eyes will be mine, their such a pretty blue... yeah just like that... _Riku snapped out of his day dream again as he noticed Sora sitting at a desk flipping through a math book frowning...

_Oh dear dear merciful god..._

(1) "We may never see each other again, but we will always remember each other" Ok Im sorry but it was such a cute line when Sora imitated him in KHII I just had to add it --

Ok sorry to end it short .. I don't want it to end short either... lol

So... How do you like it so far? I know crappy but I promise I will try and get better... I swear...  
You know what will help? If you read and review.. so please I need the motivation

PS: I know its rating is low at the moment... but thats because there is nothing Sexual and no Language in the story ... but as the story progress gets more mature Im sure the rating will get higher


	2. Not for all the money in the World

-Hello All, again-

I almost forgot to mention... I do not, sadly enough, own any Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Two charecters worlds content... I only own my little story -and a copy of each video game-

I know I warned you before but I shall warn you again: YAOI + KIARI BASHING 

ok now thats done with onto reviews... Whee I got two, thank you soo much... 

Traceee - Thank you very much

RoomOnFire - Umm... scary, just a little... don't worry she will become a lesser charecter soon 

And now back to the show -sit's with popcorn and watches her own mind-

--------------------------------

**Chapter 2 "Not for all the money in the world"**

Riku looked around the classroom, except for the teacher they were the only one's in there. _ok, Riku calm down just walk up to him cassually and... _"Ack!" Riku stopped mid walk, mid thought and glanced at all the books that just fell off of Sora's desk. He kind of felt sorry for the kid, having a sister like Kiari. 

"Do you need any help?" Riku leaned over Sora who was already on the ground picking up the books. Sora nearly jumped up almost knocking the books over again. Riku had to will himself to try not to laugh, instead he just smiled as sweet as he could, which he couldnt ussually pull off, and started to pick up the other books. Sora blushed, _ahh cute, ok that settles it, I'm soo taking him! _"So, Sora..." Sora flinched a little hearing his name from Riku's mouth. "I hear you don't like your sister very much." Sora flinched again except, perhaps, worse. "No, thats not true," Sora's voice was kind of cute when he was scared but Riku tried to not notice, "I... I, er, well..." Riku's patience with stammering never was very long. "Well what?"

"I forgot... what I was suppoused to say..." 

Riku couldn't help it this time, he nearly fell over laughing and blushing at the same time. Sora slightly smiled not sure what was funny. Riku cleared his throat, apparently over his moment of laughing and looked at Sora. "I guess she tells you what to say, too" Sora frowned "Look kid, let me help you out, I'll be your bodyguard from her, for a special price..." Sora looked at him suspiciously, neither noticed the kids starting to gather in the class rom. "What kind of price?" Riku grinned evily, that smile seemed to fit him better, "You have to be my boyfriend." Sora gasped. Riku almost couldnt contain himself to hug him, _gah you little teaser, that face is too adorable. _Sora tried to say something but was cut off by the bell and the teacher calling role. "Catch you after class?" Riku winked and walked to the open seat left, ironically it was the seat he was wanting anyway, _this day is just going my way._

After class was over all the kids rushed out of the room, Sora was ussually last to leave, but Riku felt like he waited for him. Sora blushed again as Riku walked up to him. "Well?" Riku asked, Sora stared at Riku's feet then shook his head, "What do you mean by..." Riku asked immitating his Shake of the head. Sora finally looked up, tears in his eyes, "You don't love me, you use to beat me up, I havn't seen you for 10 years and now this?" Riku looked at him, pretty upset, back in Traverse Town, he could get anyone he wanted, but now he wanted this little blue eyed baby... He held onto Sora's shoulders "Look Sora, you need someone to protect you from her, if..." Sora pushed him back, "I can protect myself, from her and from you, so just leave me alo..."

Sora couldn't finish his rant, as Riku leaned his face into Sora's, their lips meeting roughly. Riku couldn't tell if Sora was enjoying this or not, when he finally let his lips go he looked Sora in the eyes. They were very wide with shock and Riku could see all the designs in the endless blue ovals. Sora pushed him away again, still looking in shock. "I... no... I just can't be your... not even if you were my bodyguard... not even if you payed me, Not for all the money in the World!" Sora looked a little hurt but some where in his eyes he was smiling. Riku smiled back to his eyes, _he did enjoy it, that little tease. _Sora looked horrified at Riku's grin but before he could comment Riku stepped past him. "Alright, you can answer me tomorrow then... Just remember tonight, when you see your sister again... Tell her you have a boyfriend." Riku laughed to himself for being so witty and left the classroom.

Sora fell to his knee's and stared at the door, some what dumb founded. "not even if... oh my god I wish I just said yes" he whispered to himself. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

waaaaah I'm so sorry that I have to cut out Sora's scene with his sister, but since Riku isn't there and this is a one sided story... I know it's hard but please wait till "For You Sora's Eyes" comes out 

I think I will have to put it up as I put this one up so you can read them at same time... oooh good idea (pats self on the back)

if you want my to post the counterpart story Im going to need some motivation, and you know what that means... Review please --

-Kazme-


	3. He told you what?

-Bonjour... Salut... -  
eheheh... 

Welcome to my story, if you just random skipped to this chapter, then please go back and read from the beggining... seriously people...

CAUTION: this story is best viewed in accompiedment by its twin 'For You Soras Eyes'

My newest story Kidnapping You has been a real sucsess as of late (into my 5th chapter) so you can dilly dally onto my profil and read that one as well, cause that's what good people do right?

Ok, I know its been years since I updated, but hey, Im updating... right?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

**Chapter 3 - "He told you WHAT?!?!"**

Riku awoke with a nasty head ache, from working all night. He was not in any mood to go to school. He probally would have skipped until his dad evilly told him he can't move out unless he graduates from school. _Dang it all_, Riku cursed to himself. At least he would go to first period, maybe seeing Sora could brighten his day. Mmmmm... _Sora, he is just so, cute, I really like his...  
_  
"Ass..."

_Yeah his, No! I was going to say eyes.. eyes!!! I swear... I, wait what?  
_

Riku looked up to see Kairi standing at the top of the school stairs, she was tapping her foot impatiently. "I said Sora is being an Ass..." She repeated. _Oh... _"What do you have against your brother?" Kairi gaped at him, was he seriously shoving her off for him? Sora couldnt have possibly been telling the truth, but then again... Kairi tried a new approach. "So, I hear your setting Sora up for a nasty trick." Riku frowned, setting up for a... what? "Where did you come up with something like that?" He asked. She only smiled, "He told me your his boyfriend, what did you say to make him fall for a joke like that?" She laughed. This time it was Riku's turn to Gape at her. "He told you WHAT?!?!" Kairi laughed "Yeah I know, I was like shut up." Riku ran past her to his first class.

Running into class Riku realized he was still 10 minutes early, _oh well, _he thought to himself, _I guess I'll just wait till he shows up. _

Unfourtianatly for Riku, Sora ended up 5 minutes late for class. All through class he kept glancing towords Sora, this day was a roller coaster, one minute he's waking up angerly, next he's hearing that Sora took his advice, then finally he can't even talk to the kid since he was late. What is going to happen next? He is going to walk up to me and kiss me? This seemed almost too good to be true, a roller coaster is suppouse to go back up right? So what good thing will happen in... Riku glanced at the clock, 5 minutes...

When the bell finally rang Riku noticed Sora walking over to him, _omg, _Riku thought to himself, _don't tell me he is coming over here to kiss me._

Sora leaned in towards Riku's face, "Riku, I..." Riku could not believe what was happening, Sora closed his eyes and Riku blushed. This was too good to be true, Riku knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, knowing his luck Sora might say something like... "I want you to stay away from me, you just keep causing more problems then help."... yeah something like that. He couldn't get his hopes up just incase he did say... wait... did he just say... "Riku?" Riku jumped, the roller coaster needed to go back up! Loosing his balance he fell and brought Sora down with him.

Riku wanted to kiss him, right then and there, and darned be to any one who was going to stop him, "Boy?" Riku jumped, No!!! he really didn't want someone to stop him now, especially the teacher. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," they said in almost unison.Standing up they both walked out into the hallway.

"Sora I..." Riku started at the same time as Sora tried to say something... they finally decided Riku would go first. Clearing his throat Riku looked Sora straight into the eyes, "look I don't know about your sister, but for all I care she can go away and leave us alone. So please give me another chance." Riku waited impatiently for Sora's response and when it finally came he didn't know wether to feel relieved or not.

"Why don't we start as friends... so I can get to know the 'new' you and you can try and remember me?" Riku paused, this seemed... plausible... it was neither a yes or no, maybe more like a lets wait before I answer. But it was a start. Sora smiled and said, "We can start by walking home together after school if you'd like." Riku nodded and watched Sora walk off to his second class, damn, why'd he just promise him that, he was going to skip school.

Neither noticed but around the corner Kairi was listening in on every word. She needed a plan, and soon, her plans at becoming an only child could not work this way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dun Dun Dun...

Sorry about the long wait, assuming you actually waited, instead of just giving up on this piece of... so maybe I can update this next time I update kidnapping you... until then Adieu


End file.
